thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
WH40K: Feral Worlder
Name: Feral Worlder Dice: 11D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 1D+1 / 3D+1 Strength: 2D / 4D Technical: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Move: 11 / 13 Size: 1.65 - 2.1 m Weight: 60 - 120 kg Special Abilities: *'Iron Stomach': Food is often scarce on feral worlds and those born on such worlds learn to set aside their revulsion and eat whatever they must to survive. :*'Benefit': You gain a +1D bonus to Tests made to resist the effects of ingested toxins, poison or tainted foods. This bonus applies to Tests made to consume unusual or unpleasant meals—rotting meat, Grox testes, corpse starch rations, to name a few—as well as Tests made to resist throwing up. *'Primitive': Feral worlders have no time for the mysteries of technology or the rubbishy constraints of etiquette and social niceties. :*'Penalty': You take a –1D penalty on Tests involving technology and a –1D penalty to Perception and Knowledge Tests made in formal or civilized surroundings. *'Rite of Passage': Life is harsh for a feral worlder, and blood spills all too frequently. Whether through surviving a brutal initiation ritual or through tribal teachings, feral worlders are adept at tending bleeding wounds. :*'Benefit': You may spend a Full Action to make an First Aid Test to staunch Blood Loss. This is a Full Action. On a success, you manage to stop the bleeding. *'Wilderness Savvy': Feral worlders are accustomed to hunting their own food. :*'Benefit': Search, Survival, and Search specialization Tracking count as starting Skills for feral worlders. Description: “Most of your life has been spent among your people on a harsh feral world, where strength, courage and martial skill are valued above all else. You are big, strong and brave, but also superstitious. You almost certainly belonged to a warrior clan, and you are valued for your skill in battle.” Feral worlds are tough places in which to survive. Whether living in a steaming death-filled jungle or upon the burning sands of a desert planet, man has reverted to a more primitive existence, living in tribes, gangs or creeds without much care for technology or the soft living ways of the so-called “civilised folk”. Feral worlds are among the most primitive of populated planets in the Imperium, partly due to the environment and partly because they have long been out of touch with the rest of the Imperium. These planets often have a technological base that is pre-black powder, even Stone Age in the most backward cases, and the inhabitants have often descended into savagery. When a feral world lies in a war-zone, the Imperial Guard may supplement the natives’ armaments and train them in the use of lasguns, heavy stubbers and the like. Despite a rudimentary knowledge of such weapons, the feral worlders have no concept of how to manufacture or maintain them. Some feral worlds are planets that are simply too dangerous to support widespread human settlement. These death worlds vary a great deal in type. Some may be covered in jungles, which harbour man-eating plants and fearsome carnivorous animals, or barren rock-scapes strewn with volcanoes and wracked by nuclear storms. Some lie close to a sun and mostly consist of parched deserts, which are sometimes home to small tribes of nomadic humans. Conversely, some worlds are covered largely in ice and arctic tundra, utterly inhospitable and inhabited only by the most resilient humans. Death worlds are almost impossible to colonise, but are often explored as they can harbour rich minerals, gas deposits or other attractive resources. human settlers in these places, though uncommon, can take several forms. They could be remnants of an ancient colony, long since fallen into ruin. Perhaps they are the researchers and Imperial Guardsmen from an outpost gone feral, or perhaps the descendants of stranded spacefarers who have been forced to survive generations of terrible hardship. Whatever the case, feral worlders are likely to be primitive headhunters, beast-hunting nomads, axe-wielding barbarians or other such folk. Like all worlds brought back into the bosom of the Emperor’s rule, feral worlds are controlled by a planetary governor. In many cases, this ruler governs his planet from orbit, travelling to the surface only to establish purges of psychic talent and mutation. Religious deviancy is rife on feral worlds, especially amongst the warrior cults, and vigilance is a necessity. However, governors in charge of feral worlds are often under close scrutiny, frequently under suspicion of “going native”. With some feral world tribes, people cling to the belief in deities other than the Emperor. These have often been modified by the Ecclesiarchy, or just brutally stamped out. Heretical cults are constantly hunted down by the authorities and feral worlds are a haven for such heretics. The inhabitants of feral worlds are strong, hardy people, who disdain weakness and often band together in tribal warrior clans. The survivalist mentality and physical prowess of feral worlders makes these planets good recruiting grounds for the Imperial Guard or even the Space Marines. Sometimes, removing a feral worlder from their familiar environment will be an unnerving experience for them, and their primitive mind will be unable to cope with the knowledge of basic concepts such as space travel. In these instances, madness ensues and the poor feral worlder must either be imprisoned or put out of his misery. Even those who make it into the wider Imperium retain many of their tribal traits and traditions. Sometimes this can be incredibly useful—the Catachan jungle fighters or the Space Wolves of Fenris are prime examples—but sometimes these traditions can appear to be strange affectations or social hindrances, such as an insistence on wearing the bones of dead comrades in battle, spitting whenever a psyker uses his powers, or applying war paint before a mission. Source: *Warhammer 40,000 Wiki: Feral World *Dark Heresy Core Rulebook (pages 14-15) *thedemonapostle